


Dream and Fundys Wedding (gone wrong of course)

by XxOreoxX



Category: mcyt
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxOreoxX/pseuds/XxOreoxX
Summary: Dream and Fundy have there wedding but something just had to happen while giving out invites. Tommy and Wilbur didn’t get invited so confronted Fundy at the wedding. Not to also mention that Niki planned the whole thing and Tubbo is a flower boy-
Kudos: 20





	Dream and Fundys Wedding (gone wrong of course)

Day of Dreams and Fundys Wedding  
(Gone Wrong Of Course) 

Ehem. It’s the day of the wedding. Everyone is there. Everyone... expect for.. Wilbur and Tommy... Now, now don’t get me wrong! We wanted them to come trust me. But well maybe or maybe not there was a little..um.. mix up..? What do I mean by mix up? I mean um.. with the invites?? Sure let’s just say that and Let’s just continue this- 

On the bright side George and Ninja are there! But... They got seated next to all of George’s ex’s... Niki planned the whole wedding because Fundy and Dream didn’t know how too. Oh! She also made the cake. Sapnap is the ring bearer. Beautiful Tubbo is the flower boy including his bees. Eret is the priest. Hbomb and Will from Harmony Hollows are here.. No one invited them but the (divorced but we don’t talk about it) gay couple is here, They also dragged along CPK and Shelby. 

Everything was going fantastic. That is until it was about to end. “I now pronounce you-“ Is what our favorite Bicon Eret said before Wilbur kicked down the door “DAD!! I CAN EXPLAIN!” Fundy yelled. Wilbur was in “tears” and screamed out “WHY WASN'T I INVITED?!?” Tommy then screamed “YEAH WHY WASN'T HE INVITED!?” To which Wilbur shut him up quickly. Phil the most disappointed father ever, sighed and mumbled “why?” 

Fundy threw the flowers to which Scott Majors caught them. He took Dream by his hand and ran out the door past Tommy to which he fell to the ground. Fundy and Dream got on their horses and just ran off into the sunset like any perfect couple. Wilbur ran behind them still screaming and asking why wasn’t he invited. Tommy behind him telling him to wait up. Phil followed behind asking “Why are my children just so chaotic..?”

Tubbo was just eating his cake. Niki was a proud step mom. Eret ended up just going home with his slice of cake. Hbomb and Will just surprised with all of this got up and left, leaving Shelby and CPK there to get back on their own. Samsung refrigerator- or I mean lovely Sapnap took 2 slices of cake one for Karl and one for himself because after all he can't forget about Karl. 

In the end this wedding was beautiful. Dream never questioned anything. Which now that he was thinking about it, it was probably for the best if he didn’t. Fundy had lots to explain to Dream but they just ran off into the distance on their horses trying to ignore the screaming from Tommy and Wilbur, and the disappointed sighs from Phil.


End file.
